Portable media devices, such as smartphones, have the capability to run advanced mapping and navigation applications (e.g., Apple Maps®, which operates on the iPhone®, iPad®, and iPad Mini®). Some of these mapping and navigation applications include turn-by-turn navigation features, which can be helpful while driving. However, interacting with the mapping and navigation application while driving may be difficult due to the small size of many mobile devices, and therefore the small size of the various controls on the mobile devices.
In addition, many vehicles include in-car navigation systems. These in-car navigation systems operate independently of any of the driver's other devices, and offer a larger and conveniently positioned screen. However, these in-car navigations systems generally provide a more limited experience than the more robust mapping applications of the mobile device due to the inherent limitations of the vehicle.